Smartphone
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: Genre: Family , Brother /EXO Cast. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Suho, Kris


"Smartphone"

Genre : Family  
Cast.

Do Kyungsoo  
Chanyeol  
Suho  
Kris

*S*

Di dalam sebuah ruangan, terlihat seorang anak kecil yang mengenakan pakaian Taekwondo, tampak duduk menyendiri di sudut ruangan. Ia memandangi dirinya yang bertubuh mungil diantara temannya yang lain di depan dinding, dimana tiap dinding dilapisi oleh cermin untuk latihan Taekwondo para siswa dan siswi.

Seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 5 tahun, berwajah tampan, memiliki senyum manis, dan ia sering digelari Pinguin oleh teman-teman dekatnya. Karena ia bertubuh pendek dan bermata bulat.

Anak itu bernama Kim Kyungsoo. Ia adalah salah satu anak dari seorang Pengusaha ternama. Ia memiliki dua orang saudara laki-laki yang tak kalah tampannya.

Meski ia hidup dalam keluarga berada dan tak pernah kekurangan sedikit pun. Namun, hanya satu yang membuat dirinya terasa asing di dalam keluarganya sendiri.

Terkadang ia juga sangat menyukai benda yang dipenuhi oleh kesenangan, terutama Game. Yah...benda itu adalah benda yang selalu digunakan oleh orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya. Tapi...benda itu jualah yang membuatnya selalu merasa kesepian.

Terdengar desahan dari helaan nafas berat yang di hembuskannya. Sebenarnya saat ini jam latihannya telah usai dan ia harus kembali ke ruangan kelasnya untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya. Tapi Kyungsoo saat ini justru lebih memilih untuk menyendiri.

Yah...meski dirinya berada di Sekolah elit dan satu lingkup dengan Sekolah dimana hyungnya mengemban ilmu pendidikan. Namun, bagi Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak ada bedanya. Dirinya tetap merasa kesepian.

"Eomma...aku merindukanmu. Di rumah dan di Sekolah, aku selalu merasa kesepian, eomma. Aku membutuhkanmu, eomma..." ucapnya dan setetes demi setetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipi chubby nya.

*S*

Di salah satu perusahaan ternama di Korea yang bergelut di bidang Media. Seorang pria paruh baya yang berumur sekitar 41 tahun, tampak disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya. Pria paruh baya itu bertubuh tinggi, dan masih terlihat tampan.

Saat ini dirinya di kelilingi oleh beberapa klien penting yang berasal dari beberapa Negara untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya.

Ia memiliki 3 orang anak laki-laki. Meski hidupnya bergelimang Harta, namun dirinya selalu melupakan akan ke 3 anaknya, karena ia berpikir cukup dengan memberikan fasilitas mewah pada ke 3 anaknya, itu sudah cukup memberikan perhatian pada mereka.

Setelah kematian istrinya, ia terus menyibukkan dirinya untuk bekerja dan bekerja. Di perusahaan, ia bergelut dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya juga klien penting, laptop juga smartphone miliknya. Jika ia berada di rumah, hanya smartphone yang selalu membuatnya sibuk, hingga dirinya melupakan bahwa anaknya yang paling kecil sangat membutuhkannya. 

*S* 

Pukul 11.00

Bel tanda pulang telah berbunyi. Para siswa dan siswi yang berada di PAUD, mereka tampak senang karena mereka di jemput oleh orang tua atau salah satu dari keluarga mereka. Tapi bagi Kyungsoo, hanya raut wajah sedih yang tampak dari wajah mungilnya.

Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu panjatan. Dengan mengenakan tas bergambar Tayo, mata bulatnya menatap ke arah luar Sekolahnya. Ia sangat berharap, setidaknya salah satu saudaranya menemuinya, atau ayahnya datang untuk menjemputnya.

"Kyungsoo~ah. Ayo turun. Nanti kamu bisa jatuh." ucap salah satu guru membujuknya untuk turun dari panjatan.  
"Aku disini saja, saengnim." tolaknya  
"Di situ panas. Nanti Kyungsoo bisa sakit" bujuknya lagi  
"..." Kyungsoo menatap wajah gurunya dengan tatapan terpaksa. Akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuruni panjatan tersebut.  
"Anak pintar" puji gurunya, tapi Kyungsoo tidak tersenyum. Ia hanya cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu kursi, dan menunggu jemputannya datang.

*S* 

Di kantin Sekolah, terlihat dua orang pemuda tampan yang hanya berbeda 2 tahun saja, sedang duduk berhadapan sembari mereka menyantap makan siang mereka. Tanpa sepatah kata pun ke luar dari mulut mereka. Karena mereka hanya disibukkan dengan Smartphone milik mereka.

Mereka berdua bernama Chanyeol dan Suho. Chanyeol tampak sibuk memfosting sesuatu di ponselnya, sedangkan Suho sibuk bermain game online di ponselnya.

Mereka berdua bagaikan makhluk tak bernyawa. Karena meski saat ini mereka makan bersama, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak bercengkrama seperti siswa yang lainnya. Mereka hanya sibuk dengan Gadget mereka masing-masing.

*S*

"Kyungsoo~ah" terdengar suara seseorang yang datang untuk menjemputnya.  
"..." Kyungsoo hanya diam dan beranjak dari kursi, lalu ia berjalan menghampirinya, kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan Sekolah untuk kembali pulang ke rumah.

Di dalam Mobil, Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi. Sepanjang jalan, ia hanya diam.

"Tuan muda, apa ingin mampir membeli es krim?" tawar Sopir pribadinya sekaligus sebagai pengasuhnya.  
"Ahjussi. Apa aku boleh pinjam smartphone ahjussi?" tanyanya  
"Boleh. Sebentar". Sahutnya dan meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di Dashboard, lalu memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

Meski usianya masih kecil, tetapi Kyungsoo tahu bagaimana menggunakan Smartphone canggih diusianya yang masih kecil, karena ayahnya memberikannya smartphone sejak usianya masih 2 tahun.

Jari-jari mungilnya mencari nama ayahnya di menu kontak pengasuhnya. Setelah menemukan nama ayahnya, Kyungsoo pun mencoba untuk menghubungi ayahnya.

Cukup lama Kyungsoo menghubungi ayahnya, akhirnya kesabarannya menunggu berbuah hasil. Meski yang diterimanya hanya ucapan singkat dari ayahnya.

"Ada apa Luhan~ssi?"  
"Appa. Ini Kyungsoo" ucapnya  
"Ada apa Kyungsoo? Jika tidak ada hal penting. Jangan menghubungi appa. Appa sibuk" sahut ayahnya yang kemudian menutup teleponnya.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat, kemudian menyerahkan ponsel kepada pengasuhnya.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap kearah jalan. Luhan yang bertugas sebagai sopir juga pengasuh Kyungsoo, ia menatap lirih pada majikan kecilnya.

"Kyungsoo, apa ingin bermain ke Taman hiburan?" tawarnya  
"..." Kyungsoo menolak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Atau...ke water park?"  
"Aku ingin pulang, ahjussi. Aku mengantuk" bohongnya  
"Baiklah. Kita pulang sekarang" sahutnya

*S* 

Malam harinya

Di ruang keluarga. Hanya keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Kyungsoo berlari kecil menuju kamarnya. Ia mengeluarkan hasil gambarannya yang diberi reward oleh gurunya berupa Bintang tersenyum. Kyungsoo tampak antusias ingin memberitahukan kepada ayah juga saudaranya.

Kyungsoo bergegas ke luar dari kamarnya. Ia berlari menghampiri ayahnya.

"Appa, lihat. Tadi Kyungsoo di beri Bintang sama Hana sonsaengnim" ucapnya dan memperlihatkan gambar tersebut pada ayahnya.  
"Oh. Bagus" sahut ayahnya yang sekilas menatap hasil karya anak bungsunya, kemudian kembali fokus pada smartphone miliknya.

Kyungsoo menatap sedih kearah ayahnya. Namun ia kembali mencoba tersenyum, ketika dirinya berlari dengan langkah kecilnya menghampiri kedua kakaknya yang juga tampak disibukkan dengan smartphone milik mereka. Bahkan saat Kyungsoo menyodorkan hasil gambarnya pada mereka, yang diterima Kyungsoo hanyalah jawaban singkat ' _Hm'._

"Chanyeol hyung, lihat gambaranku" ucapnya, tapi Chanyeol terlalu fokus pada smartphone miliknya hingga untuk melirik saja tidak.  
"Gambaranku Bagus, tidak, hyung?" tanyanya  
"Hm" sahutnya

Kyungsoo tampak lesu dengan jawaban Chanyeol. Kemudian ia menghampiri Suho yang disibukkan dengan beberapa buku pelajaran juga Smartphone miliknya.

"Hyung, lihat gambaranku. Bagus kan?" tanyanya  
"Hm" sahutnya

Kyungsoo tampak lesu. Ia berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki mungilnya meninggalkan ruang keluarga yang bagaikan kuburan baginya, menuju kamarnya.

Di dalam kamar, Kyungsoo mengurung dirinya. Ia berjalan menuju meja belajar. Sejenak ia menatap hasil gambarannya, namun karena tidak ada satupun keluarganya yang antusias menjawabnya, hingga membuat Kyungsoo meremas kertas gambaran yang dipegangnya, lalu ia membuangnya ke dalam tong sampah. Hatinya begitu terluka, karena ia benar-benar sangat kesepian.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kasur empuknya yang bermotif Mobil Tayo. Ia meraih smartphone yang diletakkannya disisi bantalnya.

Ia duduk dan memainkan game angry bird. Meski ia bermain game, tapi air matanya mengalir. Sepi...sepi...itulah yang dirasakannya, hingga membuat dirinya menangis.

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia mengurungkan niat untuk melanjutkan game kesukaannya. Ia menutup wajahnya menggunakan guling. Kyungsoo hanya menangis dan menangis.

 _*S*_

 _Keesokkan harinya_

Di Sekolah, hari ini wali kelasnya telah menyiapkan beberapa permainan untuk siswa dan siswinya. Tapi, dari ke 10 permainan yang disiapkan, hanya 1 yang dilakukan Kyungsoo, yaitu menggambar.

Wali kelas Kyungsoo menghampirinya.

"Kyungsoo tidak mencoba bermain yang lain?" tanyanya  
"Kyungsoo cuma ingin menggambar saja" sahutnya  
 _"_ Mm...baiklah. Kyungsoo sedang menggambar apa? Kok, gambarnya semua warnanya hitam?" tanya gurunya  
"Aku menggambar appa, Chanyeol hyung juga Suho hyung. Mereka asik main smartphone di kamar yang gelap" sahutnya dan terus mewarnai hasil gambarnya dengan krayon berwarna hitam.

Gurunya memandangi wajah sedih Kyungsoo yang tampak terlihat jelas, bahkan jawaban Kyungsoo membuat gurunya menatap miris padanya.

"Kenapa, tidak diberi warna yang cerah?" tanyanya lagi  
"Kyungsoo tidak mau. Karena wajah appa dan hyung menyeramkan kalau sibuk dengan smartponenya" sahutnya lagi.  
"Kasihan Kyungsoo" batin gurunya, dan ia mengelus lembut kepala Kyungsoo.

*S* 

Di kelas, Suho tampak sibuk dengan membaca berita K-pop dari Instagram. Salah seorang teman sekelasnya duduk di depannya.

"Suho" panggilnya  
"Ne?" sahutnya tanpa menoleh pada temannya  
"Apa kau tidak bosan bermain sosmed melulu? Aku perhatikan, kau terlalu sibuk dengan smartphone barumu" ucapnya  
"Tidak. Justru aku sekarang sedang membaca berita dari Girl Band favoritku" sahutnya  
"Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Kyungsoo?" tanyanya lagi  
"Kyungsoo? Memangnya Kyungsoo kenapa?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh menatapnya.

Temannya yang bernama Chen terlihat gemas karena sikap Suho yang hanya sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, bahkan tidak menghiraukan lawan bicaranya, hingga ia merebut smartphone Suho dari tangannya.

"Yak!" kesalnya  
"Cobalah kau beri sedikit perhatian pada Kyungsoo. Jangan asik bermain smartphone saja. Kau tahu tidak! Kyungsoo kesepian. " ucapnya  
"Kembalikan! Ish! " ucap Suho merebut kembali smartphone miliknya dari tangan Chen.  
"Kyungsoo tidak mungkin kesepian. Kyungsoo juga sering bermain game di rumah. Dan di Sekolah, Kyungsoo memiliki banyak teman" sambung Suho.  
"Terserahlah Suho! Aku hanya memberitahumu dari apa yang noonaku sampaikan padaku" ucap Chen dan beranjak dari posisi duduknya, lalu kembali ke kursinya semula.  
"Ish! Aneh sekali. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin kesepian. Ada-ada saja yang dikatakannya" gumamnya, lalu kembali asik dengan smartphonenya.

*S*

Di Sekolah PAUD 

Seperti biasa, setiap jam pulang Sekolah. Kyungsoo hanya duduk diam dan melamun.

Salah seorang gurunya yang bertubuh besar menghampiri dirinya.

"Kyungsoo kenapa? Tidak main dengan teman-teman yang lain?" tanya salah satu guru kepadanya  
"..." ia hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya  
"Kyungsoo sabar ya, sebentar lagi pasti di jemput"  
"Kyungsoo ingin...appa...atau hyung yang jemput Kyungsoo" sahutnya dan tertunduk sedih  
"Kyungsoo harus sabar. Appa Kyungsoo juga sibuk di kantor, dan hyung Kyungsoo juga masih Sekolah" sahutnya mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo.  
"Tapi...selama Kyungsoo Sekolah. Appa atau hyung tidak pernah menjemput Kyungsoo. Tidak seperti teman-teman Kyungsoo yang lain" sahutnya lagi.  
"Mm...nanti, sonsaengnim akan mencoba bicara dengan appa Kyungsoo. Agar appa Kyungsoo bisa menjemput Kyungsoo di Sekolah"  
"Saengnim janji ya"  
"Ne. Saengnim janji"

Mendengar perkataan gurunya, Kyungsoo bersemangat. Dan ia tersenyum lebar, karena ia berharap gurunya benar-benar akan menyampaikannya pada ayahnya.

*S*

Sore harinya

Di karenakan hari ini tidak ada jam pelajaran tambahan di Sekolah. Chanyeol dan Suho pulang lebih cepat dari hari biasanya.

Kyungsoo begitu bahagia karena kedua hyungnya pulang lebih awal. Kyungsoo menemui Suho di kamarnya, tetapi Suho tidur karena dirinya tampak lelah, akibat dirinya terlalu lama berkutat dengan smartphone hingga menyebabkan kedua matanya tampak lelah, perih dan gatal. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk istirahat.

Karena tidak ingin mengganggu Suho yanh terlelap. Kyungsoo berbalik dan berlari kecil menuju kamar Chanyeol.  
Kyungsoo membuka kamar Chanyeol begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya saat dirinya tidak menemukan Chanyeol di kamarnya.

Sebuah ide nakal terbersit dipikirannya. Kyungsoo mengambil smartphone milik Chanyeol, lalu ia berlari menuju kamarnya untuk menyembunyikan smartphone-nya.

*S* 

Chanyeol yang telah selesai mandi. Ia melemparkan handuknya ke ranjang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja dimana ia meletakkan smartphone miliknya tadi.

Chanyeol tampak bingung karena tidak menemukannya.

"Bukankah tadi aku meletakkannya di sini?! Siapa yang mengambilnya?" gumamnya  
"Suho hyung? Ah...tidak mungkin, "  
"Kyungsoo! Yah... Pasti bocah itu yang menyembunyikannya" ucapnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, dengan terbawa emosi, Chanyeol mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Namun Chanyeol bingung karena tidak menemukan Kyungsoo di kamarnya.

Chanyeol berbalik, dan ia menuruni anak tangga. Ia bertanya pada tiap pelayan di rumahnya mengenai keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol bergegas menuju Taman di depan rumahnya, dimana Kyungsoo tampak antusias memberi makan anak anjing berbulu putih peliharaannya.

"Kyungsoo! Kau kemana-kan smartphone, hyung!" bentak Chanyeol padanya, dan meremas lengan tangannya.  
"Kyungsoo, tidak sembunyiin Hp-nya hyung" sahutnya berbohong  
"Bohong!cepat! Kembalikan smartphone hyung!" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya hingga Kyungsoo tampak ketakutan  
"Kyungsoo tidak bohong!"  
"Cepat! Kembalikan!" mencak Chanyeol dan kini ia malah mencubit keras lengan Kyungsoo, hingga Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan dan akhirnya membuatnya mengaku.  
"A...aku menyembunyikannya di bawah bantalku" ucap Kyungsoo  
"Ish! Dasar anak nakal!" ucap Chanyeol dan memukul kepala Kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

Kemudian Chanyeol berbalik meninggalkan Kyungsoo di Taman seorang diri.

Kyungsoo merasa benci pada keluarganya yang hanya sibuk dengan diri mereka masing-masing, bahkan melupakan keberadaannya.

Kyungsoo merasa kesal. Ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke luar dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuan penjaga rumah, juga yang lainnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan tanpa arah tujuan. Hingga malam pun tiba. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak peduli pada perutnya yang mulai terasa lapar. Bahkan jarak yang ia tempuh terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

Malam ini Seoul di guyur hujan lebat. Dengan pakaian yang basah kuyup. Kyungsoo berdiri di tepi jalan. Kyungsoo jongkok dan ia menangis sesenggukan. Ucapan Chanyeol dan sikap keluarganya selama ini berputar di pikirannya.

Tubuhnya yang mungil dan imunnya yang lemah, membuatnya mengalami demam tinggi. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Namun Kyungsoo mencoba untuk berdiri dan menyeberang jalan.

Langkah kaki Kyungsoo seakan-akan membeku ketika sebuah Truck pengangkut barang melaju kearahnya.  
"Appa..." hanya kata-kata itu yang sempat terucap dari bibir mungilnya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo terpental. Seketika darah segar mengalir dari kepala bagian belakangnya. Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir. Samar-samar ia terbayang wajah ayah juga kedua saudaranya.

"Aku...kesepian...appa...hyung..." gumamnya, lalu kedua matanya tertutup rapat dan ia tidak sadarkan diri.

Dibawah guyuran hujan, beberapa pejalan kaki juga si pengemudi Truck bergegas menolongnya. Salah seorang segera menghubungi Rumah Sakit terdekat.

Tidak berapa lama, Ambulance datang dan menggotong tubuhnya diatas brankar, kemudian melarikannya ke Rumah Sakit.

Salah seorang pengendara Mobil yang berhenti untuk melihat kejadian kecelakaan barusan, ia segera menghubungi keluarga Kyungsoo, karena dirinya mengenali Kyungsoo.

*S* 

Di rumah, Kris yang baru saja pulang, dikejutkan oleh salah satu pelayannya yang menerima telepon bahwa Kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan.

"Tu...tuan..."ucapnya terbata-bata  
"Ada apa? Jika tidak ada hal penting. Jangan mengganggu waktu istirahatku" sahutnya  
"Tuan muda Kyungsoo...kecelakaan"  
"Mwo?!"

Tas kerja yang dipegangnya jatuh begitu saja saat dirinya menerima kabar mengenai anaknya yang paling kecil.

"Kyungsoo kecelakaan?!" tanyanya lagi seakan tidak percaya  
"Nde. Barusan saja, tuan Kim menelepon. Beliau mengatakan tuan muda Kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan, dan sekarang menuju Rumah Sakit Inha" sahutnya

Bagaikan disambar petir. Tubuh Kris seketika menjadi lemas. Ia hampir saja jatuh jika sopir pribadinya tidak menopang tubuhnya.

"Dimana Chanyeol dan Suho?" tanyanya  
"Tuan muda masih di kamarnya. Mereka belum sempat saya beritahu kabarnya"  
"Cepat kau suruh mereka segera ke Rumah Sakit"  
"Ne, tuan"  
"Kau antar aku ke Rumah Sakit Inha" perintahnya  
"Ne" sahut sopir pribadinya yang bertubuh gempal.

*S*

Rumah Sakit Inha 

Kyungsoo kehilangan banyak darah, dan bagian belakang kepalanya yang terbentur membuat dirinya koma.

Kris, Chanyeol dan Suho tiba di Rumah Sakit. Mereka terlihat sangat panik.

Setelah menerima 10 kantong darah untuk menolong Kyungsoo. Di ruang ICU, kini Kyungsoo di rawat agar Dokter dapat mengobservasi dirinya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menangis dan menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan pada adik kecilnya.

"Ini semua salahku, appa. Jika tadi aku tidak memarahinya. Kyungsoo tidak akan pergi dari rumah. Dan kecelakaan ini tidak akan terjadi" sesal Chanyeol  
"Sudah. Sebaiknya kita berdo'a untuk Kyungsoo" ucap Kris yang tidak ingin menyalahkan anaknya karena peristiwa ini.

Sedangkan Suho hanya diam, dan menangis. Apa yang pernah dikatakan oleh Chen, kembali terngiang di telinganya. 

*S*

2 minggu kemudian 

Selama 2 minggu kondisi Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak ada perubahan. Bahkan Dokter pun sudah pasrah dan angkat tangan.

Sejak kejadian kecelakaan yang menimpa Kyungsoo, mereka telah mengurangi kesibukan mereka dalam menggunakan smartphone.

"Dok. Bagaimana keadaan anak saya?" tanya Kris dengan wajahnya yang lusuh karena memikirkan Kyungsoo.  
"Anak anda belum ada perubahan. Kondisinya masih koma"  
"Sampai kapan, Kyungsoo harus koma seperti ini Dok?! Tidak bisakah Dokter membuatnya sadar?!" ucap Suho meninggikan suaranya dan meremas lengan segaram Dokter tersebut.  
"Mian..."sahutnya  
"Mian?! Dokter seperti apa anda! Bahkan anda tidak dapat membuat namdongsaeng kami sadar!" ucap Chanyeol memencak di depannya.  
"Sudah! Hentikan! Kalian hanya bisa mengalahkan saja! Jika kalian menyayangi Kyungsoo. Kalian harusnya lebih banyak berdo'a!" ucap Kris memarahi kedua anaknya.  
"Mian. Sepertinya bukan hanya anak anda yang salah, tapi anda juga bersalah. Jangan menyalahkan anak anda, jika anda sendiri juga melakukan kesalahan" terdengar suara seorang wanita yang berjalan mendekati mereka.  
"Anda siapa?!" tanya Kris menatapnya tajam  
"Saya wali kelas Kyungsoo. Perkenalkan, nama saya Hanna" ucapnya dan mengulurkan tangannya, namun tidak disambut hangat oleh Kris.  
"Sebenarnya saya sudah lama ingin menemui anda. Hanya saja, waktu yang membuat saya tidak sempat untuk berkunjung ke rumah anda, "  
"Mungkin saya lancang jika berkata seperti tadi. Tapi, apa yang saya sampaikan berkaitan dengan Kyungsoo. Selama di Sekolah, Kyungsoo sering kali murung dan hanya menggambar yang dilakukannya. Setiap kali saya bertanya ' _kenapa hasil gambarnya selalu berwarna hitam.'_ Kyungsoo selalu menjawab karena dirinya kesepian dan keluarganya hanya sibuk dengan smartphone, hingga melupakan Kyungsoo"

Kris, Chanyeol juga Suho, menyesali apa yang telah mereka lakukan selama ini pada Kyungsoo, hingga Kyungsoo benar-benar membutuhkan mereka sebagai keluarganya.

Mereka hanya tediam mematung, dan menyesali perbuatan mereka. Wali kelas Kyungsoo dapat menangkap penyesalan dari wajah mereka.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati ruang ICU. Ia menatap dari jendela kaca wajah adik kecilnya yang terbaring lemah tidak berdaya, bahkan banyak alat yang dipasang di tubuhnya untuk membantunya bertahan selama ini.

"Kyungsoo~ah. Hyung benar-benar minta maaf padamu. Hyung sangat menyesal Kyungsoo. Sadarlah...hyung mohon..." ucapnya dan menangis sembari meraba kaca jendela tersebut.

Suho menghampiri Chanyeol. Ia memegang pundaknya. Suho juga hanya bisa menangis, dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Chanyeol menyeka air matanya, ketika ia melihat jemari Kyungsoo bergerak.

"Appa. Kyungsoo mulai sadar" ucapnya, hingga membuat Kris mendekati anaknya.

Sedangkan Dokter yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, bergegas masuk ke dalam ICU untuk memerika keadaannya.

Kris juga kedua anaknya berharap keajaiban datang menghampiri mereka.

Setelah Dokter memerika keadaan Kyungsoo yang mulai sadar. Ia ke luar dan menemui keluarga Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana anak saya, Dok?" tanya Kris  
"Mianhe. Saya tidak dapat berbuat banyak untuk anak anda" sahutnya menyesal  
"Maksud anda apa? bukankah Kyungsoo sudah sadar?!"  
"Anak anda, ingin menemui keluarganya" ucapnya

Kris mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Dokter itu. Ia bersama kedua anaknya, masuk ke dalam ruang ICU untuk menemui Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat pucat, bahkan kedua matanya yang tampak berat untuk menatap keluarganya. Tapi ia berusaha tersenyum pada mereka.

Kris menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo dan menangis di depannya. Begitu juga Chanyeol dan Suho.

"Maafkan appa. Jika selama ini, kesibukan appa membuatmu kesepian" ucap Kris dengan suara paraunya.  
"Hyung, juga minta maaf padamu Kyungsoo. Saat itu, hyung memarahimu. Karena hyung hanya menomorsatukan smartphone hyung. Hyung benar-benar menyesal" ucap Chanyeol padanya  
"Kami mohon. Bertahanlah Kyungsoo. Sembuhlah untuk kami. Hyung, janji. Jika kau sembuh, hyung akan selalu ada untukmu" ucap Suho berjanji padanya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Dengan nada suara yang lemah, Kyungsoo mengucapkan perkataan terakhirnya.

"Appa...hyung...aku...sayang...kalian" ucapnya dan tersenyum, kemudian Kyungsoo menutup kedua matanya untuk terakhir kalinya.  
"Kyungsoo~ah! Bangun! Jangan seperti ini! Appa mohon! Bangun Kyungsoo! "  
"Kyungsoo~ah..." tangis kedua saudaranya.

Meski hanya sebentar, namun bagi Kyungsoo hal ini sudah cukup. Melihat wajah ketiga orang yang ia sayangi untuk terakhir kalinya.

*S* 

Dua hari kemudian

Setelah jasad Kyungsoo di kremasi. Kris menyendiri di dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Ia menerawangkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruang kamar Kyungsoo.

Namun matanya tertuju pada sebuah buku yang tergeletak di lantai dekat meja belajarnya.

Kris berdiri dan berjalan mengambil buku tersebut. Kris membuka buku yang ternyata adalah sebuah buku gambar milik Kyungsoo.

Ia membuka lembar demi lembar, dan air matanya kembali mengalir, terlebih lagi saat ia membaca tulisan Kyungsoo.

Yah... Meski umurnya baru berumur 5 tahun, tetapi Kyungsoo sudah pandai membaca dan menulis.

 _ **Aku benci smartphone . Karena kamu sudah merebut Kasih sayang keluargaku.**_

Kris membuka kembali lembar demi lembar hingga ia membaca tulisan di gambar pada lembar terakhir. Dimana gambar tersebut adalah gambar Kyungsoo, Kris, Chanyeol dan Suho.

 _ **Appa...hyung...aku kesepian.**_  
 _ **Kenapa appa dan hyung tidak pernah memikirkanku?**_

Kris terduduk lemas di lantai. Ia menangis histeris sambil memeluk buku gambar Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan appa, Kyungsoo...maafkan appa..." tangisnya pecah di kamar Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol dan Suho yang mendengar tangis Kris. Mereka bergegas menemui ayahnya yang berada di kamar Kyungsoo.

"Appa..." ucap mereka dan berlutut di sisi Kris.  
"Appa bersalah pada Kyungsoo...appa bahkan tidak menyadari, bahwa Kyungsoo sangat kesepian..." ucapnya.  
Chanyeol dan Suho hanya bisa menangis dan memeluk ayah mereka. Karena sebuah benda yang begitu berharga menurut mereka, bahkan sampai membuat mereka melupakan orang terdekat mereka.

 _ **'Smartphone memanglah sebuah benda yang sangat berguna. Namun, smartphone juga dapat membuat penggunanya menjadi lupa akan sekitar mereka. Pernahkah kita berpikir, bagaimana saat orangtua kita atau orang terdekat kita sedang berbincang dengan kita, tetapi kita hanya fokus pada benda yang membuat kita terlena?'**_

End

Semoga ceritanya tidak membosankan ya. ?


End file.
